


Something Old, Something New, Something Borrowed, Something... Red?

by azrael_deaths_angel



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, I can't help myself so here ya go, I don't usually like modern AUs of past-set stories but hey, Soulmates, Technology and Magic, Vesuvia (The Arcana), modern setting with magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22469059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azrael_deaths_angel/pseuds/azrael_deaths_angel
Summary: For centuries, Vesuvia has been changing, becoming the prized jewel of the mortal realm. Magic and technology mix to create the most advanced city in the realm and at its heart, two destined souls and a past that won't rest. Can these old souls find a way in the modern world and solve new problems with old solutions?
Relationships: Apprentice/Julian Devorak
Kudos: 4





	Something Old, Something New, Something Borrowed, Something... Red?

**Author's Note:**

> Modern AU of The Arcana coming soon! Stayed tuned for updates. But for now, a teaser. And as always, thanks for reading!

When a dashing surgeon from out of town finds himself in a little magic shop tucked away between the towering skyscrapers glittering in the Vesuvian sun, he reels from a sense of deja vu. But why? He doesn't know. And neither does the slightly disheveled and disgruntled apprentice that comes waltzing out of the back room covered in dust. They startle and nearly drop the armful of crystals they are holding, the light-fingered surgeon catching a couple of escapee polished stones before they hit the ground and shatter.  
"Hello. I'm... sorry. I didn't mean to startle you. I was just coming in for a tarot reading."  
"I'm sorry. I was just headed to lock up for the night. You're welcome to come back tomorrow."  
"I wasn't planning on being around that long. It's alright. Thank you anyway." He gives a semi-convincing smile that sends a glimmer of recognition through the Magician's mind, but they push it away. Looking disappointed, the stranger turns to head back out into the breezy summer night. They reconsider turning him away.  
"Actually," they catch his attention and he turns back. "I don't have anywhere to be for the next couple hours or so. I can do a quick reading. If you like."  
He seems to brighten up considerably. He helps the apprentice set all the crystals down on the counter, they dust themselves off, lock the front door to the shop, and he follows them into the back room. He sits down across the table as the Magician begins to shuffle the cards. They lay three cards on the table, past, present and future. They look up and lock eyes with the man sitting across from them. Their magic curiously swells and swirls within them as if it recognizes the man sitting across the table, then he looks back at the cards and it dissipates. The Magician briefly shakes their head to clear their thoughts and their magic and then turn to the cards. They flip the first one over.....


End file.
